In the manufacturing process of pharmaceuticals, crystalline forms having outstanding chemical or physical properties are desired.
Patent Document 1 by the present applicant describes that a cephalosporin derivative with a catechol group, having broad antibacterial spectrum and a strong antibacterial activity against particular β-lactamase producing bacteria, is useful as a therapeutic or prophylactic agent for infectious diseases. Although the following compound (I-12):
(hereinafter, it is also referred to as a compound (IA)) is disclosed in a form of betaine in Example 12 of the patent document, its sodium salt, its acid addition salt, and solvates thereof are not specifically disclosed. Further, there is no description at all about the crystal thereof.